


The Blue Book

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Unconventional Courtship Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet from this summary: <i>134) Discipline of the Blue Book -Portia Da Costa</i><br/><i>'I can't stop looking at it. This book I found tucked at the back of the bookshelf in our holiday cottage. I'm reading the Blue Book, or more accurately, looking at its pictures again and again. It must be based on some real need. Some real kink. Somebody must have wanted it. I think I do...'</i><br/><i>the Sixth Doctor and Clara Oswald are in a committed relationship — even if the sex is a little predictable. But while on vacation at a secluded cabin they discover the Blue Book, an erotic tome filled with vintage photos of men disciplining their submissive. Both Six and Clara are turned on by the sensual images of domination—leading to experiments of their own that reveal all their secret, wicked desires....</i>  (Except my snippet involves far more about grammar and punctuation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Book

“Ah, immersed in an improving novel, are we?” said the Doctor, plucking the book from Clara’s hands. “Another of Ms Williams’s sterling efforts, I assume?” Long moments later, he handed the volume back, white with shock. “Ah. I – ah – yes. Somewhat lacking in the punctuation department, though, one can’t help but feel.”

Clara stopped turning scarlet and raised an eyebrow. “What you noticed most was the _lack of punctuation_?”

“I was trying _not_ to look at anything else. Miss Oswald –”

“Clara.”

“Clara. Dare one ask –?” The Doctor halted and tried again. “I do hope you haven’t been getting ideas, my girl.”

“Ideas?” said Clara, waving her hands. “No. Of course not! Well, maybe some. Just a bit. Tell you what, how about _you_ have another look and see if it gives you any ideas that aren’t anything to do with grocers’ apostrophes and then we could have a… discussion about it.”

“A sort of book club?” said the Doctor with a cough. “Besides, it was the disregard for even such basics as capitalisation and full stops that I – Good heavens. You know, I highly doubt that’s even possible!”

“Right. Let’s go prove them wrong. How about it?”

The Doctor began to suspect that this young lady was going to be the death of him.


End file.
